High-pressure hoses present a danger to persons located in surrounding areas. High-pressure hoses, for example hydraulic hoses located on machinery, present a danger to persons around the machinery that are exposed if the hose fails under high pressure.
Typically, a high-pressure hose has two modes of failure: a catastrophic burst/rupture or a pin hole failure. When the hose undergoes a catastrophic burst failure, a large area of the hose fails. This type of failure is typically explosive, as the hose releases a large amount of fluid under high pressure. Persons in the area surrounding the hose may have fluid sprayed on them, and such fluid could be extremely hot or toxic. In some instances, the high-pressure hose includes a metal jacket or outer covering. During the rupture of the hose, pieces of the hose may be ejected at high speeds, turning into shrapnel having the potential to injure persons in the area.
In the pin hole mode of failure, the hose may develop a small hole in the wall of the high-pressure hose. The remainder of the hose remains intact and the fluid maintains a relatively high pressure within the hose. A high pressure jet of fluid is formed when fluid escapes from the hose through the pin hole at very high pressure. The high pressure jet has the potential to severely injure surrounding persons. For example, the fluid escaping from a pin hole can cause amputation of body parts and/or can puncture the skin and inject the fluid under the skin. The fluid injected under the skin, which may be oil, can cause severe injury, blood poisoning, and/or require amputation of the affected body parts. Further, the fluid jet is capable of puncturing protective garments such as gloves.
Thus, there is a need to protect persons in the area of a high-pressure hose from catastrophic ruptures, pin hole failures, and other failures of high-pressure hoses.